Día caluroso
by Yuzu Araki
Summary: Un calor de mil demonios, necesitaban una piscina y estar con sus amigas... Nada podría salir mal Fic para nadaoriginal


Era uno de esos días donde no se podía salir de casa porque al hacerlo se derretían como el hielo mismo, si, eran vacaciones de verano, en aquellos días el sol brillaba sobre el asfalto y generaba un calor espantosamente terrible y pesado… Más parecía un ambiente post-apocalíptico ya que las flores aunque se llenaban de vida se derretían como velas o las mariposas eran sumidas en una hoguera… No había ningún ser vivo que soportara ese calor de los mil demonios.

Todo el ambiente era horriblemente caluroso y todas las calles estaban vacías, era bastante raro ya que eran las cuatro de la tarde, era común en esas horas durante esa época infernal, los niños salían a jugar pelota o a comprar helados en la calle, los adolescentes se juntaban a escuchar música lástima que eran fiestas horripilantes de reggaetón, o a veces hacer bromas o pintar grafitis y muchas otras cosas más.

Pero hoy no era ese día, las calles estaban completamente deshabitadas, seguramente la gente se encontraba en sus hogares con el aire acondicionado al máximo. Y ahí entramos a nuestra historia, donde nuestras cinco chicas mágicas estaban sentadas en un sofá algunas sin camisa o en calzones mientras movían sus cabezas de un lado a otro mientras tenían como guía a un pequeño ventilador.

Para menos aburrido miraban la televisión como siempre daban Lucky Star pero el calor era capaz de opacar las risas, no había tiempo de hacerlo ni viendo los chistes de Konata y compañía. Un intento fallido de combatir el sofocante calor, y lo más peor es que en esas fechas no habían brujas con quien pelear ni otras Puella Magi, nada, esos días eran descanso y para fortuna no ocurría algún suceso caótico en Mitakihara ni en el país.

-Hey, oxigenada, ¿Estás segura que no tienes un ventilador más grande?- Reclamó Kyoko que estaba zambulléndose en el sofá estando cerca de Sayaka

-Kyoko, por décima vez, NO, no tengo otro ventilador… Y no me llames así, es molesto- Respondió Mami rodando los ojos

-¡Ay no! Típico cuento de una mujer independiente

-Al menos no soy una feminazi cuando se trata de Kyosuke

-¡Jódete vieja!

-¡Jódete tú idiota!

-Oigan chicas- Homura tenía la palabra mientras abrazaba a un muñeco Clara- ¿Y si tratamos de dormir? Digo tal vez se nos pase un poco

-Eres una diosa, ¿Por qué no creas algo?- Reclamó Kyoko

-Quisiera hacerlo pero…- Se tiró al suelo- Es que hace tanta calor que me da pereza, ¿Y ustedes chicos?- Los 15 muñecos sirvientes de la viajera estaban tirados en el suelo o a veces viendo la tele- Ven hasta mis sirvientes no pueden evitarlo

-Puede ser- Respondió Sayaka levantándose del sofá para sentarse en el suelo mientras intentaba hacer un juego idiota con un Clara Doll

-Creo que eso no va a servir- Opinó Mami que mantenía sentada a Bebe en sus piernas- Para mí debemos ir por un helado

-¡No jodas! ¡¿Tenemos que caminar?!

-Aparte queda muy lejos

Todos los presentes jadearon al unísono a lo cual por culpa del clima no se llegó a nada, Madoka estaba resignándose pero al ver que un muñeco Clara leía algo acerca de una isla tropical se le prendió el foco

-¡Tengo una idea!- Gritó eufórica- Intentaré crear una isla, pero necesito ideas ya que esta calor no me deja pensar- La pelirrosa puso manos a la obra mientras las cuatro chicas pidieron lo básico, mucha agua, buena arena, comida y aire acondicionado. En menos de nada Madoka creó en pleno Océano Pacifico una mini-isla pero con las comodidades corrientes de un destino turístico.

-Listo chicas, alisten sus maletas porque nos vamos a una isla ubicada en Okinawa- Anunció la pelirrosa mientras todos se alegraron, e incluso los sirvientes de Homura saltaron de alegría.

-Pues vayamos allá, será genial- La lancera abrazó a su idiota favorita de pelo celeste, la cual se sonrojó y le correspondió

-¡No tengo ganas de moverme!- Se quejó Madoka mientras Mami miraba a Bebe peleándose con un Clara Doll por un pedazo de queso

-Creo que ya sé cómo… Charlotte- La mencionada se transformó en su bruja mientras volaba de la ventana hasta afuera abriendo su boca ya que ella era el medio de transporte mientras algunos Clara Dolls corrían como locos con tal de pelearse por un asiento.

-Podemos ir en Charlotte si quieren- Rió la tiradora

-¡No se diga más! Pero yo me siento al lado de mi mujer- Apresuró a decir Homura

-No te preocupes Homura-chan, a tu lado en todo momento- Sonreía la pelirrosa a su amada

-¡Nosotras vamos detrás!- Kyoko mandó una mirada penetrante a Sayaka

-Pero si quedan lugares libres- Cuestionó la espadachina

-Que importa, vamos atrás de los Minions de Homura- Alzó las cejas con tal de esperar la respuesta

-Bueno, tendré que aceptar entonces- Dijo resignada Sayaka

Las chicas decidieron entrar en Charlotte que servía como nave de transporte, el interior era como el de cualquier medio de transporte con asientos y ventanas, un Clara Doll piloteaba la nave, Madoka y Homura en primera fila y como siempre estando la una con la otra, Mami estaba dando un comunicado a la Ley de los Ciclos un envío de chicas mágicas por si algo ocurría en Mitakihara o en Nagamino; los 14 restantes sirvientes de Homura llenaban la mitad y al final en los lugares de atrás, Kyoko y Sayaka trataban de acomodarse

Mientras tanto en esa última parte la lancera pelirroja se tiró ocupando todo el espacio disponible

-¿Dónde rayos quieres que me meta, Kyoko?

-Pues encima de mí- Lanzó una mirada seductora

La peliceleste suspiró y se recostó sobre su compañera abrazando su cintura

-Me acuerdo cuando nos encontramos por primera vez

-Sí, como olvidarlo

-Tratamos de matarnos en aquel entonces- Decía la lancera mientras recordaba esa vieja pelea

-Hubiera sido más genial si Homura no hubiera aparecido a lo "Mírenme soy Batman"

-"Uy sí, soy tan badass que uso L´oreal para poderme coger con mi waifu y ser cool"- Las dos chicas se echaron unas carcajadas mientras veían en su móvil unas fotos graciosas que le hicieron a su amiga en el Face

-Ja… Creo que pasamos del odio al amor, más bien dimos ese paso, ¿No? Aunque a veces nos echamos atrás

-Yo no te odio, Sayaka

-Ni yo tampoco, pero me haces sacarme de mis casillas- Rió burlona

Las dos jóvenes amantes entrelazaron sus manos y se fundieron en un tierno abrazo

-Se me hace genial cazar brujas con todas… Pero para mí, tú eres la más importante, Sayaka

-Yo… Kyoko, vaya que eres cursi, ¿Eh?

-Cállate estúpida

-Ay, tú también

Mientras tanto Homura y Madoka veían su móvil, los Clara dolls actuaban como niños mientras veían por la ventana, Mami tarareaba una canción mientras el Clara Doll transmitía la radio. El muñeco se guiaba por las coordenadas dadas por Homura hasta que finalmente aterrizaron en el mini paraíso del suroeste nipón.

-¡Chicas, hemos llegado a Okinawa!

El grupo salió del interior de la bruja mientras Madoka se ocupó de la entrada del lugar no sin antes tener a los Clara Dolls como escoltas, de hecho llegaron a un mini hotel de bajo presupuesto al muy estilo japonés, piscina, vista al mar, un pequeño kiosco y Clara dolls vestidos de maid.

-Bien, primero hay que ponernos los trajes de baño- Dijo la pelirrosa

-Yo lo tengo puesto abajo del vestido- Apresuró por decir Mami, lo despojó sin saber que la pequeña Nagisa y algunos Clara Dolls estaban teniendo un sagrado nasal ante semejante suculencia, la rubia salió corriendo a tirarse hacia el agua fría y cristalina

-Ven Nagisa, el agua está hermosa- Señaló a su loli no sin antes salpicarla un poco en la cara

-¡Allá voy amorcito!- La pelialbina se transformó en Bebe para tirarse a la piscina y los Clara Dolls se unieron a la diversión jugando al voleibol.

-¡Madoka, vamos a cambiarnos!

-Sí, mi cielo- Le dedicó una tierna sonrisa

Las dos diosas fueron a encerrarse al baño afuera del pequeño hotel no sin antes que la viajera le diera una sensual nalgada a su amada, mientras a la distancia la pareja restante observaba la escena

-Esas dos…- Murmuró Sayaka entrecerrando los ojos

-Bien señores, perdonen mi interrupción pero para mí no hay piscina, yo voy a echarme una siesta debajo del aire acondicionado- Kyoko se estiraba un poco los brazos

-Te acompaño, estoy un poco mareada debido al viaje en el baúl- Las dos chicas decidieron entrar al pequeño hotel en compañía de un muñeco Clara que servía de botones, mientras tanto Madoka y Homura salían de cambiarse hacia la piscina

-¿Dónde están Kyoko y Sayaka?- Preguntó la pelirrosa

-Se fueron a dormir, o algo así, creo- Respondió Mami a lo cual sin pensarlo dos veces las dos diosas se lanzaron al agua mientras tanto un Clara Doll prendió la radio el cual sonaba la canción Live to die another day de Miyavi

Mientras tanto dentro del predio, la habitación donde se residían las dos amantes enemigas y rivales se hallaba a oscuras pero se hallaban una ventana con persianas mientras la vista allá afuera era del océano azul y brillante, igualmente corría una iluminación natural con televisión por cable incluido. En el centro se hallaba una cama matrimonial y por supuesto el famoso aire acondicionado.

Sayaka empezó a quitarse su falda y su playera, dejándose solamente una ligera blusa desabrochada y su bikini

-¿Qué haces?

-Tengo calor querida

-Buena idea- Kyoko comenzó a imitarla también quedándose con un mini short de mezclilla y un crop top negro

Las dos amantes se recostaron y quedaron frente a frente rozando sus pies tímidamente

-Con respecto a lo que dijiste hace rato, ¿Realmente piensas que soy tu mejor compañera?

-¡Claro, eres genial mi cielo!

-Nunca me habías llamado así

-No te queda mal

-Yo…

-Shh…

-Kyoko…

-Shh… Deja dormir

-Kyoko, te amo

Un incómodo momento se formuló en ese segundo como esas típicas confesiones de película

-Ya lo sabía, idiota- Besó los labios de su amada- Ahora solo durmamos

Sayaka terminó de aliviar su sonrojo, cerró sus ojos y acomodó su cabeza en los pechos de su amada rival

-Yo también te amo, Sayaka… Pero amo más al aire acondicionado

-Idiota…- Dijo riéndose para terminaran las dos durmiendo juntas debajo del helado y abundante aire que fundía la sala


End file.
